My Brother's Keeper
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: At the age of twenty, Anakin Skywalker was forced to watch the Jedi Temple burned down, and all his friends slaughtered before him - all by the hands of his best friend. Five years later, he's still traumatized by the event, living a hidden life with the man he thinks of as his brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But will the past finally catch up to them? Kp for violent scenes and language.
1. Dreams and Memories

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

"_Anakin, no!"_

_I ran toward him as fast as I could. I dropped down beside his shaking body. He was convulsing, and I've never seen someone's face _that _pale. I looked around. We had no comlinks, no sort of communication. I had done it to keep us safe…now, I instantly regretted it. I spotted the small bottle of pills in the corner. The small, _empty _bottle of pills._

_I picked him up in my arms, and ran outside. The streets were so dark, I couldn't see anything. I knew where the nearest hospital was, so I ran to it. I could feel his body shaking violently against my own, his spirit and life just shutting down…_

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up, breathing harsh. I quickly glanced over to the other side of the room. Anakin was lying there, sound asleep, his face to me. I leaned back a little, and allowed my aching muscles to relax. This wasn't the first time I had dreamt of Anakin's suicidal attempts. Poisoning himself had been the latest, five months ago. He had seemed to be doing better since then, but still…

I swung my legs over the bed and walked to the other side of the room, my bare feet padding softly against the rough wood floor. He looked so peaceful when he slept – the exact opposite of what he was when he was awake. Seeing the Jedi Order slaughtered like wild animals at the young age of twenty had terrified him. Having to go into hiding from the _Sith_ Order had horrified him.

And having this all being the fault of his best friend had traumatized him.

I walked out of the room. I didn't want to wake him. This was one of the few occasions where he actually slept. Usually he would stay locked up in a separate room, refusing to come out. But since the Sith had begun new search parties for straggling Jedi, I had combined our rooms. I could keep an eye on him better that way. For five years we had been running and hiding, then running again. Then hiding again. For the past two years we have lived on Tatooine, as far from Coruscant as possible, but there was always the threat of the Empire coming here. If that happened, I would have to force Anakin to leave his home once again.

Over the past half a decade he had tried three times to kill himself. I had stopped him each time, each time wondering if I had made it too late…if either of us would ever be able to live in peace again.

The worst part was I wasn't too sure why. Yes, the Jedi Order was destroyed, and all his close friends killed in front of his eyes. He was tortured, and abused, and constantly being chased after. There was all that, but there was still something else…

There was the death of Padme Amidala, but could that possibly be the reason why he didn't want to be sociable or happy? Why he didn't want to _live_?

"Obi-Wan…"

I turned, and saw Anakin standing in the hall, staring at me with sleepy eyes. He was twenty-five now, still young, yet grief had aged his spirit much older. His eyes were constantly full of pain and loss. I _hated _that look.

I walked over to him. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." I gently pushed him back towards the room. He continued to stare at me. "You were groaning in your sleep," he stated.

Wow, that was a twist. Usually _he_ was the one suffering from nightmares. Or at least, that's what I let him think. It was bad enough he was in constant pain; I didn't want him knowing _I_ was too. He didn't have to wear both our burdens.

"I'm fine, Anakin. Go back to sleep." I gave him another shove towards the room. He finally walked over to his cot and sat down. But he didn't go back to sleep. He sat there, staring out the window at the stars. I stood there, watching him.

"How long do we have to stay like this?"

His voice was just barely above a whisper. I walked over and sat down next to him. I had been the one that had forced Anakin into hiding. He had wanted to join the Rebellion, to fight Sidious and his kriffing Sith Army. I didn't want to go anywhere near a war zone again. Anakin was the exact opposite – we nearly got into a fist fight about him leaving hiding and going to join his step-brother in battle. But if he had done that, I would have to leave him. If I left him, I couldn't protect him.

If I couldn't protect him, I could lose him.

So he had reluctantly agreed to stay, allowing the rest of the galaxy to win what he considered _his_ fight. Three months later we learned that Owen Lars had been killed in battle while trying to defend his land and wife. That had been when Anakin had first tried shooting himself in the head. That's when I realized just how much of Anakin Skywalker had been shattered…

"Obi-Wan, are you okay?"

I looked at him, and realized I still hadn't answered his question. He was staring at me with those sad eyes. I looked away. It was like seeing my own pain and grief doubled and reflected in the eyes of my best friend – my brother. "I don't know." My answer was quiet, almost as if I was talking to myself. "Until the Empire and the Sith Order dies down."

Anakin hung his head. He knew that would be a _long_ time from now. There were dozens and dozens of Sith warriors now living in what used to be the Jedi Temple. Instead of losing strength each day of his elderly life, Sidious seemed to gain it.

I stood up again, and looked down at him. "Just go back to sleep, Anakin. I'm going to get a drink." I left him sitting on the bed, and walked downstairs. I trusted him enough now to leave him alone. After the latest 'incident,' I don't think he'll want to try committing suicide again.

I hope.

I grabbed a glass from the rack and filled it with blue milk. I took a long swallow of the drink, letting the cool liquid glide down my dry throat. I was just putting the glass in the sink when…

_**CRASH!**_

The echoing sound of shattering glass filled my ears. My first thought was Anakin was a bolted up the stairs. Maybe he had just dropped something, or bumped the mirror off the nightstand. Maybe everything was okay…

I was halfway up the stairwell when I smelled it. Smoke.


	2. Attempted Murder?

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

By now, I was frantic. I Force-jumped the rest of the stairs, and ran into our bedroom. The window was broken, and there was a smoke bomb spinning around on the floor. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the small smoke bomb was covering up the flaming torch that had crashed through our window and onto my bed.

"Anakin?! Anakin, where are you?!" My throat was already stinging from the smoke. I spotted Anakin lying in a corner of the room, his face blanched with fear. I ran to him, leaping over the growing flames. I knew I could probably handle the fire. But I didn't want Anakin anywhere near it. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me."

I practically dragged him out of the room. I brought him to the other end of the hall. I let him sink to the floor against the wall. "Stay here."

I ran back into the bedroom. The flames were all over my bed by now.

_Kriff. Kriff. Kriff. Kriff_…I try focusing on batting the flames out with a heavy blanket. It didn't do much good. I looked around for some water. There was none. The entire place will go up in flames if I don't do something.

Suddenly, my nose twitches, and my brain seems to go on high alert. I may not be a Jedi any longer, but I can't stop my senses from kicking in. The smoke filled air is carrying a strange sweet smell…gas.

I stand there, stupefied for a minute. Suddenly, a heavy force pushes me to the ground. "Get down!" It's Anakin's voice. I don't know if maybe he's finally lost his mind. I struggle for a moment to get him off me…

…when half the room explodes.

**ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S POV**

"Get down!"

I scream at the top of my lungs as I shove Obi-Wan to the ground, covering his own body with his own. He thinks I don't realize much – that my previous trauma have paralyzed me from seeing the world. But I do. I see and understand everything, even if I don't always show it. And I know that the gas in the air will explode at any time.

And it does. Just as Obi-Wan almost succeeded in flinging me off him, the back half of the room explodes. I feel small fireballs scorch my back as dust and sand fly everywhere. Luckily this hut is made of mud or we'd be dead men. The dirt miraculously douses the flames.

We remain lying on the ground for over a minute after the explosion, too stunned to move. I finally slid off of him, carefully because now my back feels like it's on fire. Maybe it is – I don't know. Obi-Wan groans, and looks up. His face is all black, and half his hair his scorched.

So much for protecting him.

He sits up, and stares at me. "Anakin, are you okay?" He leans over, and I let him check me over. The only thing I don't let him see is my back. I'm pretty sure it's bad, and if he sees it he'll flip out. I can see why he's so surprised and shocked. He hasn't seen me move that fast in a long time.

_I_ haven't felt myself move that fast in the past five years.

"Anakin, come out into the hall. I need to fix your arm."

I hadn't even noticed my arm. I look down. The sleeve along the left side is burned away, and my arm is burning red. Great. Now that I see it, I begin to feel the pain. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Obi-Wan stands up, then pulls me to my feet. My legs feel like they're made of led. He leans me on his shoulder, and we leave what was left of our bedroom.

He sits me down in the hall on top of the stairwell. "Stay here. I'm going to get some water and bandages." In a flash, he's racing down the stairs.

I watch him disappear, and I feel a familiar pain stab my heart. I've felt it a hundred times. Every time he talks to me, every time I look at him…

He's done everything for me. And I've done nothing.

If it weren't for him, I would've died with Owen. I would've died the three times I tried to take my own life. I wouldn't _have_ a life without him. And there's no way I can repay him.

I feel hot tears sting my eyes, but I shut them tight. I didn't want Obi-Wan to have to see me break down like he has over the past half a decade.

I used to hate the Sith. I used to hate Sidious. I used to hate the stupid Separatists, the banking clans, the sand people, the slavers, the stupid traitor I had once called friend. But I have none of that left in me…I had no strength to feed it, and it's drained out of me.

Now the only person I hate is myself.

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

When I come back up the stairs, Anakin's leaning against the wall, his eyes shut tight. I sit down next to him, and gently strip what's left of his left sleeve. He jumps up in surprise, banging his head against the wall.

"Anakin, I'm sorry." I should've warned him before treating his arm. I sit him back down. "Did you hurt your head?"

"No."

I lean over and check for myself. He's right. Nothing there. I go back to his arm. As I wash and bandage the wound, my mind is racing. Who would've tried to kill us? The last murder attempt we had had on our lives was over a year ago, before we came to Tatooine. We had been living in peace since then.

Had Sidious finally found us?


	3. Matcha

**ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S POV**

_Kriff_.

I'm using the mirror in the bathroom to check out my back. It's bright red, scorched, part of it almost black. And it hurts like crazy. There is no way I can let Obi-Wan see this. He would lose it. I gingerly slide a clean shirt over my back, wincing as it brushes over my back. Then, I stand there for a minute, staring at myself. My face is blackened from ash and smoke, and my hair is layered with dirt. I think about stepping into the refresher, then decide against it. I'm too tired. It's three o'clock in the morning – despite the fact that half the city is now awake because of the noise. Obi-Wan had managed to deter most of neighbors away, stating that candle had knocked over and in the confusion had almost fallen out the window.

Almost nobody knew I lived here with him. He had told all nearby neighbors that he lived here alone. To protect me. I've stepped out of this house twice since we moved here.

"Anakin, are you okay?"

Obi-Wan's worried voice follows his knock on the door. "You're been in there almost half an hour," he adds. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I call back to him. I finally quickly slip into a clean pair of light black pants and open the door. He had changed in the other room, but had failed to hide the black part of his hair.

"Are you okay?" he asks again. I can see he's worried. "You're sure you weren't hurt any worse in the explosion."

"I'm fine." That has to be one of the worst lies I have _ever_ told him. My back feels like it's still on fire. "You might want to clean up your hair."

He places a hand over his head, then smirks. "Look who's talking. Come on." He grabs my un-injured arm, and leads me back into the bathroom. He tosses me a towel. "Try this."

I begin wiping away the grime off my face as he turns on the sink, filling it up. He quickly splashes water all over his face and runs it over his hair. He looks up at me, half his hair dripping down in front of his eyes, water dripping from his beard.

Now he looks like a drowned mouse.

I throw him the towel, and he dries off.

Suddenly, there's a knock from downstairs. Obi-Wan quickly brushes back his hair with his fingers, and turns to me. "Stay here. Don't go downstairs," he orders. Then, he runs out of the room.

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

I quickly race down the stairs. Five minutes ago, neighbors were practically breaking down the door trying to figure out what had happened. I hoped another mob wasn't waiting outside.

I open the door slowly. There's only one man standing there, a Twi'lek, dressed in worn out clothes and an expression full of worry.

I breath out in relief and open the door wider. "Matcha, come in."

Matcha steps into the hut as I close the door. He was the only friend I had on the barren world. He had once serve the Galactic Republic, and had come with me and Anakin wherever we went. I trusted him with my life. He worked as Mos Espa's one doctor across the street and provided safe havens for us. I owed him everything.

"Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're alright," he said, sounding thrilled. I saw the flames, and feared perhaps there was an assassination attempt." He looked around. "Where's Anakin?"

"Upstairs. He's fine too, though I doubt he'll get over this any time soon." I walk into the tiny den and lower myself onto the couch. I let my head drop into my hands. "Why did this have to happen now?"

"It's not your fault." Matcha sits down next to me. "I'm sure this is some kind of prank." I don't look up, but I can tell from his tone that he doesn't believe his own words.

He suddenly taps me on the shoulder. I look up, and he's holding a small glass jar in front of me. "Burn ointment," he explains. "I figured you would need it."

I take the ointment, stare at it for a minute, then embrace him. He was twice my age, almost in his sixties, and he had been like a father to me and Anakin ever since the Jedi purge. It seemed like he was the only good soul left in this corrupt galaxy. He returns the embrace. "It will be fine, Obi-Wan. You'll see."

I pull away and lower my head. "I can't take this anymore. All the running and hiding." I tighten my fist. "I wish I could go back and crush the Sith into the dirt."

"There's nothing you can do about that now, except survive the present," he counsels. "You've done enough living through the purge and keeping Anakin alive."

I snort. "And have I done that?" I look him in the eyes. "He's _my _duty, but I haven't let him out of this damn house for months, almost a year. Both of us almost got fried up there. We're on the run constantly." I drop my head in between my knees, and close my eyes. "I've failed my duty. I can't protect him. I can't even protect him from himself."

Matcha sighs. He knew about Anakin's suicidal attempts, and had even partially blames himself for not being in town the last time. He takes one of my hands. "You'll get through this, Obi-Wan. You always do."

**ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S POV**

I sit on the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall. I can't stop the lone tear from escaping my watch, and it rolls down my face as the downstairs voices float clearly up to me. Obi-Wan had spent the last five years of his life trying to protect me, caring for me, saving me when I had been willing to slip away. I knew I was part of the reason for his grief.

Why didn't he just let me die? If my first suicidal attempt had worked, he wouldn't have to live like this. Take care of us both.

I drop my head onto my knees, which are pulled up to my chest. Now, there are several tears, but I don't care anymore about stopping them. I've been trying to stop them for years. The memories of the grand Jedi Order, the just Galactic Republic, and my beautiful wife are all a blur.

I'm just a duty. And duties aren't allowed memories…

"Anakin."

I look up to see Matcha staring at me. He places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly. "I told Obi-Wan I'd check on you."

I look away. He sits down next to me, and tightens his grip on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he repeats. He continues staring at me until I finally just turn to face him. His face is twisted with worry. He quickly looks me over. "You look pretty banged up."

"I'm fine." My voice cracks. I hate it _so_ much when it does that. It makes me feel weak.

Not that I wasn't.

He obviously doesn't buy it. "Obi-Wan told me you covered him up with your own body," he says slowly. He frowns. "How's your back?"

I suck in my breath and turn away. Perfect. I should've known I couldn't fool a kriffing doctor. I don't answer him.

He takes that as a sign. He gently moves over to my other side. "Anakin, I need to see your back." His voice is quiet. At least Obi-Wan can't hear.

I give up, and turn so my back is to him. He gently lifts up the back of my shirt…and I hear him nearly choke on his own breath. I can feel him tense. "Anakin…"

"It's fine." I know he'll never buy it, but I need to stop him before he shouts for Obi-Wan to come up.

Matcha lowers my shirt back down, and I turn back to face him. His face looks stunned. "How can you not be screaming in pain from that?"

I shrug. The movement rubs my raw skin against the wall, and I wince. That gives away the truth. He sighs, and stands up. "I need to get Obi-Wan."

"No." I stand up too, this time ignoring the fiery pain as I jump to my feet. "You can't let him know. He'll lose it."

He shakes his head. "You need treatment…"

"I'll be okay." I can't let Obi-Wan know. He's suffered enough – I don't need to give him another thing to worry about. I smile – it's all fake. "It really doesn't hurt."

He doesn't believe me at all, but he doesn't go screaming for Obi-Wan either. I know he won't tell. I've told him things I would've have told anyone before. I had confessed to him things I couldn't confess to myself. He was the one who had comforted me after Padme and Owen's death. He was the one who I told all my feelings to. I trusted him.

He wouldn't tell.

And he didn't. He gave a reluctant sigh. "I don't think this is smart at all, but I understand," he said quietly. "But Anakin, I'll be stopping by frequently, and you have to at least let me treat you. I'll go ask Obi-Wan to get some drinks, then come back here and quickly apply some medication I brought." He starts back down the stairs. As he disappears down to the lower levels, I sink back to the floor.

Suddenly, I hear another knock. And this can't be Matcha. I lean over, and look down the banister. I notice Obi-Wan run to the door, and open in halfway. Suddenly, he slams it closed. I have no idea what's going on, yet I still feel my adrenaline hit sky high as my whole body tenses. I lean back, pressing myself against the wall. My instincts are still unstable, but I follow them this time. I can hear Obi-Wan yelling now, and then I hear a loud click. He had locked the door, which was now being pounded on by whoever was outside. Suddenly, there's running footsteps, and Matcha appears back at my side. His eyes are wide with shock and fear.

He gently pulls me to my feet. "Anakin, come with me." His voice is high. He's nervous. "We have to go."

I stare at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't answer. He begins leading me back into the charred bedroom. Why are we going in there?

Suddenly, I hear Obi-Wan downstairs, banging closed a bunch of doors. And then I hear a loud vibrating hum. His lightsaber. He's using it – and he hadn't done that for months now.

I know something is wrong. I quickly jerk my arm back, and Matcha loses his grip. I race for the stairs. "Anakin, no!" I don't turn back at his calls. I'm halfway down the stairwell when the front door blasts open. Two men clad in heavy white armor runs into the room.

Imperial stormtroopers.

One of them points his pistol at Obi-Wan, who is positioned in the kitchen, lightsaber activated. The other looks straight at me. He raises his own gun.

"You're dead, Jedi!"


	4. A New AllyMaybe

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

As the red lasers start flying towards me, I just close my mind down and let my reflexes take over. I may not have used a lightsaber in combat for a _very_ long time, but you never really forget.

And for that, I'm grateful.

I leap forward, and deflect two lasers, angling them. They hit their shooters, and the troopers fall to the ground, dead. I take the stairs two at a time, and reach Anakin, whose standing there wide-eyed. I grab his arm, and we both run up the stairs, where Matcha's waiting for us.

"Hurry up. There's more troopers coming – I can hear them," he stated anxiously.

The three men ran into the burned bedroom, and I instantly run to the opposite side of the room, jumping into the air and grabbing my hanging lamp – which is also the doorknob to our secret trapdoor that leads to the roof.

Matcha smirked. "Always prepared. I thought you said you weren't going to worry about that on Tatooine, Obi-Wan."

"Well, I'm glad I did. Climb up." I help Anakin get up first, then Matcha. I can hear the stormtroopers banging around downstairs, so I pull up the trapdoor and move a heavy crate over it.

A strong wind whips at us as I squint, trying to see through the darkness. Sand blows into my eyes, causing me to close them and bit my lip.

I hate Tatooine.

"Now what do we do?" Matcha asks, looking around. "We can't see a kriffing thing!"

"Cool your jets, Matcha, and let me think," I tell him. I can feel anxiety and nerves tingling through my body, and I grip my de-activated lightsaber tightly. We need to get out of town, first of all, then off-world. I don't know how the Empire found Anakin and me here, and I don't want to stick around and find out.

I can see about a dozen stormtroopers below us, and there are shouts and angry cries from inside. They're in the bedroom.

Oh Force, please don't let them search the ceiling.

We need to get out of here, and we need to get out of here now. "Matcha, do you know where there's a nearby speeder? Anywhere?"

"If you mean one to steal, yea, I spotted one down the street." He pointed, but that was practically useless because it was pitch black outside. Now I need to figure out how to get us to street level without being seen. The troopers have completely surrounded the house, which almost forces me into a panic.

"They couldn't have just disappeared!" The angry voice roars from the bedroom below, and I take a moment to listen. "Find them!"

"Sir, we just searched the entire house…"

"I. Don't. _CARE_! Those Jedi were in here just a moment ago, and Lord Vader has ordered that Skywalker and Kenobi be found! When he gets here, he wants to be met with two Jedi on their hands and knees crumbling under his will…"

I stop listening. Vader. Vader was coming here. That pushing me off the edge of my self-control, and I begin running around the roof, trying to find a way to escape before the Imperials decide to look _up_.

"Obi-Wan, calm down," Matcha says, his voice in a mere whisper for fear of being heard.

"Be calm? Be calm?!" I restrain myself from shouting, and instead storm up to Matcha, taking my frustration out on him. "We're trapped on the damn roof of a house full of Imperial soldiers, who want to take us to that scum Vader! How can I be calm? We're surrounded, probably about to die!"

Matcha's staring at me like I've gone mad. Maybe I have – who knows? "I don't feel like dying tonight, Matcha, so stop griping, stop lecturing me, and help me find a way off this kriffing, damn roof before I go truly crazy!"

I turn around, and storm to the edge of the room, looking around. I can sense Matcha's shock at my outburst, but I can't really say I regret it. I've held my anger and frustration in for years – if felt almost joyous to finally let some of it out.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Shut up and look," I hiss through clenched teeth. I tighten my hands into fists, and my mind goes back seven years…

_/"Master, I don't understand…how did you do that?" Anakin's awed expression and tone amuses his Master as they stroll away from the palace._

_"It doesn't take much skill nor effort to be able to talk sense, my Padawan," Obi-Wan stated, laughing. "You just need to remember that 'aggressive negotiations' aren't always your first choice."_

_Anakin smirked. "Works for me."_

_"You're recklessness will get you into deep trouble," Obi-Wan warned the teenager. "Be mindful."_

_Anakin grinned, his bright blue eyes flashing. "Well then, my Master, you're new nickname is the Negotiator." He waved his hand dramatically. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi General…The Negotiator."_

_Obi-Wan snorted. "And your name, my young, _impulsive_ Padawan?"_

_Anakin chuckled. "Why, the Hero with No Fear, of course."_

_Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin…"_

_Anakin waved him off. "Just a joke, Master. Fun. You do remember how to have fun, don't you?_"/

The memory fades away, and I sigh – long and hard. I miss those days. I hadn't known at the time, but those names indeed became the titles given to us by the public during the dreaded Clone War. I glance back at Anakin, whose staring right back at me. The worry and fear reflecting off his eyes sends a wave of guilt to my gut. I just realized he had seen my entire outburst.

And that's when I see it. On the building directly behind ours, there's a middle-aged man waving his arms like a lunatic, gesturing us to jump over to him.

Matcha's shocked gaze meets my own, and I shrug. Who the hell could that be?

The man looks frustrated, and he begins hopping up and down, whisper/shouting at us, "Get over here now! I can help you!"

I run over to the other edge of the roof so I can see him better. He looks to be a little younger than me, with messy tan hair and a black vest over his dirty white shirt. Most likely a smuggler or pirate, I guess, from the blaster strapped to his leg. It's the kind you get on the black market.

"He's going to signal the entire Imperial army if he doesn't stop jumping," Matcha says, irritated, as he moves up beside me.

The man, as if he heard Matcha, stops jumping, and runs to the edge of his building. "Who are you?" I call quietly over to him.

"Someone who wants to kriffing help you Jedi," he hisses back, a scowl on his face. "You want in or not? I ain't got all day – er, night."

My frown deepens, and I tune into the Force. Risky move, seeing how Vader may be on the planet, but I need to figure out if this man is safe.

No darkness in him, that's for sure.

I look at Matcha. "I sense he's safe," I say slowly. "He's our only way out."

Matcha grimaces, and points down to the ten stormtroopers in the ally three stories below us. "And if he's working for _them_?"

I sigh. I feel like I'm going to split in two. The stranger is still beckoning us, and there's a _very_ high chance this is a trap. But I can't sense any darkness at all in him, so…

But my Force skills are rusty, so how can be sure?

Suddenly, there's a loud bang in the room below, along with a very loud, very _angry_ voice. "Hey, sir, I found a trapdoor! On the ceiling! They're on the roof!"

I suck in my breath and close my eyes tight as all the troopers on the ground look up. Me and Matcha tumble backwards, as does the stranger on the other side. Before I can tell what's happening, and round of bright red lasers is shot upwards. They land, scattered, and I have to run around to dodge them.

I immediately run over to Anakin, whose managed to avoid the lasers as well. I pull him to the edge of the roof, where Matcha is waiting anxiously. The Imperials are beginning to force open the trap door.

"Well, what's the plan, Obi-Wan?" Matcha asks quickly. "Stay here with the Empire or go join the loony bin over there?" He points to where the strange man is jumping up and down again, desperately trying to get us to come over.

Suddenly, there's a tremendous crack, and I spin around to see the heavy crate above the trapdoor fly away, and the head of an Imperial Officer appear. I recognize his face as Veers. "Hello boys."

Oh, hell.

"Run!" I shove Matcha onto the side of the building. Not that there's anywhere to run to. Looks like we're going to have to take up that man's offer. Matcha jumps across the alley, narrowly missing falling to his death. The troopers below begin firing wildly. I pull out my lightsaber as lasers begin flying towards me from the men now pouring onto the roof. I stand in front of Anakin – he has no weapons, no way of defending himself.

We're completely surrounded.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

A million thoughts run through my mind as we're surrounded by Imperial stormtroopers both from below and in front of us. I glance backwards, surprised to see Matcha with the strange man, shouting at us to hurry up, not get shot.

Like he had to tell us _that_.

Obi-Wan's standing in front of me, and his lightsaber is swinging through the air so fast it looks like a blur. I haven't seen him use his lightsaber in a long time – I haven't laid eyes on _mine_ even longer. So I just stand behind him…

…completely, utterly, useless.

We're backed up against the ledge, and there's troops firing from below too. I need to move to dodge several of them, yet one manages to graze my shoulder. I hiss through clenched teeth. It's these moments that I really miss my lightsaber.

Even though I know it's my own fault Obi-Wan won't let me have mine.

Suddenly, there an ear-splitting crumbling noise, and I turn to see Matcha and the stranger knock down part of the other building onto the troopers below, leaving a brief delay in the firing. "Jump! Anakin, jump now!" Matcha shouts.

I turn to Obi-Wan, who nods for me to go ahead. I take a deep breath and launch myself across the alley, landing on the other building's roof, Matcha clinging to my arms to keep me from falling backwards. Obi-Wan doesn't hesitate into following me. The troopers are still firing, but this time, Veers isn't smiling – he's cursing his head off. "Get across the street now! Don't let them escape!" he screams.

I feel so sorry for whoever's house we're on right now.

The stranger's already running across the roof. "Come on. I can get you off world through my ship," he says quickly.

We follow him. I don't understand why – we don't even know him, and he could very well be an agent of Vader's, but I don't question Obi-Wan. He follows the stranger, so I do too.

We climb down the building using a drain pipe (why the hell people have drain pipes in the desert I have no idea) and we run through some deserted streets. I can hear the Imperials chasing us, and I have to admit I'm not sure if we'll escape them this time – especially after I hear several officers power up land speeders.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV**

My first thought as we had follow this stranger through the dark allies is we're saved. We're saved!

Now, as I hear the Imperials grab their speeders is…

…we're so gonna die.

I don't trust this stranger. Not by a long shot. But when I see the old ship in front of us, powered up and waiting to be piloted, I can feel myself soften a little.

The man turns his head so he can see us. "Get on board, and wait while I get us off this dust ball."

I want to know why he's helping us. I want to know how the Empire found us. I want answers, and I want them now. _But now is not the time to ask for them_, I remind myself. I nearly trip as a series of lasers come flying at us at lightning speed. I twist around and begin deflecting them. There's five speeders flying towards us, and about five dozen troopers following up, with Veers in the lead.

Kriff.

I shoot a thank you to the Force when we finally reach the small, flat-like ship. As soon as we're all on board, Han shuts the ramp. The ship is rocked as lasers hammer against it.

As the stranger moves up into the cockpit, I turn to check on Anakin, whose leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?" I move towards him, and look him over.

"You're hurt." I can't keep the worry out of my voice when I see the deep scorch mark on his right shoulder.

"I'm fine," he answers quietly, and I frown. His eyes are unfocused, and he's pale. I gently push him down so he's sitting on the floor, and I kneel next to him. Matcha walks over. "Is he alright?"

"I'm fine." Anakin's response was louder this time. I can see he's recovering from the shock and exhaustion of our 'adventure,' so I get up and enter the cockpit of the ship. We've finally made if off Tatooine, and the planet looks almost attractive when you're miles and miles from the surface.

I enter just as we jump to lightspeed, and the jolt nearly sends me flying. The stranger is sitting in the pilot's chair, his finger on the trigger button, so I can safely assume there must've been an Imperial fleet. This man got us passed it safely, so I release a little bit of my tension.

I'm shocked to see a large, brown, scruffy-looking Wookie in the co-pilots chair. I clear my throat, and them man turns, an eyebrow raised. "Well, Jedi, you're safe. I'm hoping there's some sort of reward for this heroic deed."

I frown. "Is that all you wanted? You saved our lives in hopes of money?" I snap. "I don't even know who you are, or what this hunk of junk you call a ship is called."

His face doesn't crack, just remains beaming annoyingly. "You, my funny, little, friend, are on the _Millennium Falcon_, greatest ship ever created. Saving your sorry butts was my partner Chewbacca's idea. Not mine. He thought it was an 'act of kindness, for the good of the galaxy,' but I expect some sort of cash to come out of this. As for who I am? You are looking at yours truly…" He shoots me the most arrogant, annoying grin ever. "…the name's Solo. Han Solo."


	5. Going Up and Falling Down

**Thank you everyone for reviewing on this story! It really keeps me writing :)**

**To Crazy (Guest): Thx for R&R! Han I guess is around 30 maybe. Didn't really think about it...:)**

* * *

**HAN SOLO'S POV**

If I had known that my pit stop at Jabba's Palace to collect my cash would result in me harboring two runaway fugitives from the Imperial Army aboard the _Falcon_, I'd rather starve for the next few weeks.

On the run from bounty hunters is something I'm used to. Running from the _Imperial Empire_ is something totally different.

Because at least if you're caught by a bounty hunter, your death will most likely be quick and painless.

I glance backwards at the three men in my ship. One's a Twi'lek, and hasn't complained once. The other one, who looks a lot younger than the others, hasn't spoken at all since he got here. He shouldn't be a problem. It's the bearded one that's getting on my nerves. Asking about the nearest star systems, if I've had any connections to the Imperials, if I'm working _for_ the Imperials. At that question, he actually pulled out his lightsaber, until the Twi'lek told him to put it away. He said I was safe, that he knew me as a smuggler and wouldn't backstab us if I got paid.

Hell, that's right. I knew my reputation wouldn't go to waste.

So I don't really see how the situation can get any worse. I mean, I'm already harboring two Jedi – which are on the Emperor's most wanted list – and I didn't collect my money _and_ I don't expect pay on this mission. So this is about as bad as it can get.

And of course, the _Falcon _picks _this _time to go haywire on me. The monitors start blinking red warning lights, and the hyperdrive nearly blows out.

_Damn_.

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

I'm hanging on for dear life as Han Solo flies us through hyperspace. That's the one problem so far – hyperspace traveling is supposed to be _smooth_. This is anything but.

"Is there something wrong with your ship?" I ask as I strap myself into one of the back seats.

"Nothing I can't handle. Hey, look, why don't you go in the back with your pals while I try fixing the hyperdrive," Han suggests.

That sends a bad feeling to my gut. "_Fix_ they hyperdrive?! After we're going at lightspeed?!" My voice catches in my throat, and I gag.

This is why I hate flying.

Han just shrugs. "We do it all the time. Hey, you should be thankful I'm giving you guys a lift in the first place. If it were just up to me, I would've watched you guys roast at the hands of those Imperials…"

_Well, that's reassuring._

"…but Chewie wanted to save you guys, so I listened," Han continues. "So…here we are. Now if you don't mind, I need to fix this before we're space dust." Han jumped out of his swivel chair, and gets onto the floor of his ship. He yanks open a hatch, revealing a small compartment full of wires and machinery pieces. He jumps in.

I watch him curse and bang on stuff for a minute before a thought comes to my mind. I unstrap myself and walk into the cargo hold. Anakin and Matcha are sitting on some crates, trying not to fall over from the violent rocking of the ship.

"Anakin, do you know how to repair a hyperdrive?" I ask him. I know very well he does – he's a whiz with machinery – but I don't want to force him into it. I don't want to force him into anything – the Imperials did enough of that.

Anakin stares at me for a moment, before slowly nodding. I force a grin to hide my anxiety. "Well, our friend Han Solo is having some problems with the ship. And I don't think he's doing the best job at repairing it, so…"

Anakin nods again, and follows me into the cockpit. "Damn it, you kriffing piece of damn junk! Go to hell!" Han's frustrated profanity echoes around the entire ship, and I can't help but smirk as I watch Han scream bloody murder at his prize ship. Finally, after about two more minutes, I clear my throat…._several _times.

Han looks up at me and Anakin, face red. "What do you want?"

I point to Anakin. "My friend is very good with machinery. He knows how to fix your hyperdrive."

I can see he's doubtful, but he gives that annoying little shrug and gestures for Anakin to come down with him.

Anakin looks up at me, doubt written all over his face. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. If he tries anything on you, I'll rip his guts out."

Something about that amuses him, and he raises an eyebrow. This is the first in a long time that I've seen amusement in his eyes. But in my mind I know I'm not joking.

Just let this space pirate try anything on my little brother, and they won't know where to even _begin_ looking for his body.

"You know I can hear everything, right?!" Han's voice calls from below. Behind us, Chewbacca lets out a Wookie laugh. Anakin actually smirks before jumping down through the trap door to help Han.

**ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S POV**

I can't believe how junked up some of the machinery is down here. I wince as my back bangs against a long rod, but the pain quickly fades away. Matcha had quickly partially healed my back without Obi-Wan knowing, and I'm grateful for that. It's only slightly irritating now.

Han is already coated in grease, using a small hammer to just bang uselessly on the engine. He looks at me as I fall into the room, and tosses me a grin. "So, you think you can fix her up?"

I shrug, and move over to where he's working. The hyperdrive circuits are completely fried. This ship is old – and I mean _old_.

Han tosses me a screwdriver. "Start taking that panel apart and undoing all the wires. I'll keep working on the engine."

_And by working, I think he means banging on it like a madman_.

I can't even remember the last time I've _touched_ a piece of machinery, much less worked on one. I wonder if I can even remember how do it.

I take apart the panel, and look inside. There's only three wires in it, where there should be _a lot _more. I frown. This is not good. I know for a fact that with most of the main parts gone, this ship isn't going far before it crashes…

…with us in it.

Han suddenly comes over, and slaps me on the shoulder – which still hurts like crazy even after Matcha had placed a bandage over the burn. I shoot him an irritated glare, and he backs up.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that kid. Did you figure out what's wrong?"

I sigh, and turn back to the panel. "The entire hyperdrive is a mess. Half the main parts are missing, and the circuits are fried. This main panel here is the most important, and I'd say it'll last another day before shutting down completely."

When I receive silence as an answer, I turn to see Han staring at me, eyes wide. "What?"

Han suddenly smirks. "So you _can_ talk!"

Before I can think of what I'm doing, I hurl the screwdriver at him. Han dances out of the way and holds his hands up. "Take it easy, kid! Just joking!" He twists his face into an expression of fear…then lunges and grabs me.

I struggle for a minute before I see his lopsided grin. He backs up, cocking his head. "Come on, kid. You're a Jedi – show me what you've got." He raised his fist in a mock fighting position. "Let's see if you can take Han Solo on."

I stare at him in confusion. Man, I'm pathetic. I don't even realize when someone's trying to have fun. I don't even think I remember _how_ to just have fun and enjoy myself. I've spent the past five years running from the Imperials and blaming myself for Obi-Wan's way of life. I can't remember the last time I even _smiled_.

Ironic – I remember I used to tease Obi-Wan about that all the time.

Han continues beckoning me to try and play-fight him. "Come on, kid. A little warm up won't hurt, don't you think?" He chuckles. "Unless you think I'm going to beat you into a little pulp. You look like you could use some fun."

I stare at him for another half a second. Then, I feel a smile erupt on my face, my old instincts kick in, and I run forward and tackle Han to the floor.

**OBI-WAN KENOBI'S POV**

I sit in the cockpit, listening to Chewbacca growl and snarl at me. He's not angry – just speaking in his Wookie language. There used to be a time when I knew dozens of languages. I haven't practiced in so long, nor talked to anyone, that I can hardly remember any of them. So I just listen and nod when I think it is appropriate.

Suddenly, I hear a loud, crashing noise come from below, along with several shouts. Instantly, my lightsaber is in my hand, and I duck down and look inside. As soon as I see Anakin and Han wrestling with each other, I activate my lightsaber, ready to rip that bastard apart. And then I see it…

…Anakin is smiling.

Anakin is smiling, Han is grinning, they're both covered in grease and sweat, and their laughter floats up to my ears. I de-activate my lightsaber and watch, stunned, as Anakin and Han continued mock fighting. Anakin's eyes are shining like they haven't in years, and I can't believe it. The crazy smuggler Han Solo has managed to bring something out of Anakin that I've been trying to do it five years…

…happiness.

I've wanted to see Anakin happy for half a decade, and failed each time.

I back up slowly, until I'm back in my original position. I know if Anakin sees me watching him, he'll instantly stop. I want him to enjoy himself while he can, instead of having me treat him like he was glass. I turn instead back to Chewbacca's story – I think it's a story, I really can't tell.

Suddenly, the corner of my eye catches a blinking red light on the wall. I get up a walk over to it. It's a gauge, and the needle is on the E. And next to the E is a picture of a skull and cross bones.

_Damn. That can't be good_.

"Hey Chewie, what does this mean?" I call over. The Wookie walks over, and I look up to try to read his expression – he's almost twice as tall as I am.

Chewie lets out a howl, and I cover my ears to stop my head from splitting. I hear noises behind me, and turn to see Han jump up into the cockpit, followed quickly by Anakin.

Han walked over. "What's up, Chewie?" He eyes the gauge, and goes pail. "Damn."

"Damn what?" I ask. Obviously, this is not a good situation.

"I guess I should have re-fueled like you said, Chewie," Han grumbled, scrambling over to pilot the ship.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "You put us on a ship with no fuel?! What kind of rescue mission is this?!"

"Hey, this wasn't supposed to be a rescue mission in the first place, so pipe down and strap in!" Han snaps. "We're going to make an emergency landing on Naboo."

My blood freezes. Naboo. "That place is crawling with Imperials!"

"Well, we can go to Naboo, or stay here, run out of fuel, and drift aimlessly around here before we either die or some Imperial fighter comes around and kills us. You're choice."

I let out a frustrated growl, and turn just in time to see Matcha run into the cockpit. "What's going on?" he asks, face engraved with worry.

"We're about to land on a planet swarming with stormtroopers because Solo didn't fill the ship with fuel," I snap. I turn to Anakin, whose looking around, bewildered. "Anakin, strap into the seat over there. Matcha, stay with him." I know he'll take care of him.

I leave Matcha to take care of Anakin, and seat myself in the middle row, with Anakin and Matcha behind me and our two 'rescuer' in front. The ship suddenly swerves out of the hyperspace tunnel, knocking me forehead and having the chest strap knock the wind out of me. _Blast it_.

Han is gripping the controls so hard his knuckles turn white as the blue and green mass of energy known as the planet Naboo comes closer. We're soon in the atmosphere, and part of the ship starts to smoke as flames pop up. Chewie lets out a nervous howl.

Han shoots him a look. "I don't need you rubbing it in, Chewie! I don't care if you suggested…"

"He suggested filling the ship up?! Why didn't you listen to him?!"

"I was late for picking up my pay from Jabba!"

"You're pay?! This is once again about money?!"

"Sort of…yea."

I growl, and lean back as I see rock, mountains, snow and ice appear below us through the thick clouds. We're going to be in for one hell of a landing. I shoot Han a killer glare.

"Everybody but _you_, hold on."

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
